Big Bad Girl meets Big Bad Boy
by SweetNoBody
Summary: Judith has just been sent to hogwarts. She's not the best apple in the bunch. She meets up with the trio and bumps in to Draco. What will happen? Can Draco change his ways. will Judith and what will Her new friends say about it?
1. Who is that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Judith M. Yup that's it. Well enjoy my story!**

Judith Montgomery looked out her window. This was the billionth time she got kicked out of high

school. She didn't know why she kept screwing up. She didn't mean to and it wasn't even her

fault. Was it so wrong for her to stick up for herself?! I mean the girl had swung at her. What was

she supposed to do let the crap get kick out of her?! Well this was the last straw for her parents.

They where sending her to some kind of boarding school. She took off her night shirt and she

looked at her tattoo on her back. The evil fairy was still there. The people lied to her they said it

would look real and feel real but not be real. Well guess what it never came off. She got in so much

trouble for that one. She smiled to herself. She put her long brown hair up. She looked at herself in

the mirror. Brown eyes staring back at her. She put dark make up on just to look intimidating. Her

tone was light but not deathly light. She put a shirt on that said, "Rock on!" in green letters. She put

on some jeans that were torn and old but she loved them. She was fit because she kept herself that

way. She went to the gym every other day. She looked at herself in the mirror to some she looked

frightening to others she was just normal Judith and to those who never wanted to get to know her

well they really didn't matter. She smiled at the mirror. She got on her boots and walked down the

stairs where her parents waited to get her out of the town.

--------

A hour and a half later Judith was yelling like a banshee. "You're sending me where?!" and a thing

like "I'm a witch?!" she was frantic. She couldn't believe this…. They where just yanking her chain

weren't they!? She stood frozen to the spot when her parents took out wands. Her mind was

racing then it stopped and she thought to herself. They were waiting a long time to do this weren't

they? They just wanted her to think that and send her to some camp of some sort, were you get

happy pills every hour. Well she wasn't going to fall for it until her mother said some sort of spell.

That's when she believed more than ever. Judith had no clue what her mother said, but what ever it

was it made her practically fly to her mother. "Do you believe us now?" asked her father calmly. All

Judith could do was nod her head yes. "Well good, then it's settled you'll be going to Hogwarts

which is in Britain. Go pack up your things dear we're moving!" said her mother in a excited tone.

--------------

The next day they were packed and ready to go. Thanks to the help of her parents wands. Judith

had her own wand when she was about 7 or 8. They wanted her to go but they didn't want her to

feel left out. They wanted her to feel normal. Well as normal as a witch could get. They put a power

blocker on her so that she couldn't use her powers until she was older. She was now 15 almost 16.

She had no clue how to use magic but her parents went through the same thing. They had gotten

her a tutor so she could learn her schooling and be in the same classes as students like her. She

learned very quickly and kind of changed a bit. Her mother blamed her bad behavior on the kids at

school who she was friends with. Her father had to agree because of the progress he was seeing

right now.

--------------

School started to soon for Judith. She had a bond almost with her teacher. They could just talk and

hang out. She was very cool in Judith's opinion. They went to the train station very early just in case

they forgot how to get on the plate form. This all was so very new to Judith she didn't know what

to do. She looked at all the wonderful things. People with owls and cats and some with frogs. Her

eyes got as big as saucers. Her mother started to mess with her hair trying to put it up. Judith

stopped her very quickly. "Mom really, I don't want my hair up." her mother looked at her and

was about to say something when the train whistle blew. Judith new she better get on that train or it

would leave with out her. "Well see you guys. And dad have fun at mom's relatives house." he

grimaced and waved bye. She waved bye to her parents and got on the train. Once she got on she

out on her bad ass look. She walked in to a compartment that wasn't occupied by anyone and sat

in there.

------------

The train started to move. She looked back at all the parents still there. There kids were hanging

out of the windows practically she laughed. She remembered how her parents were. Yes they

seemed nice. But that was in public or when they went over people's houses. Usually they would

just leave her for weeks at a time with out even telling her where they were going. She wanted to be

apart of there lives but she was just a big screw up. She new nothing would change. Her mother's

alcohol addiction noting….. Nothing would ever change for her. Her father on the other hand he

smoked his brains out. It wasn't even funny how much he did it. "and they wonder why I'm so

screwed up…." Judith mumbled her herself out loud. She hadn't noticed a frizzy headed girl.

"Umm.. Excuse me." she said. Judith looked up and said, "yes?" she raised a brow. The girl smiled.

"Well I noticed your new and I was wondering if you wanted to sit in my compartment with some

of my friends." No one had ever asked Judith to come sit with them or anything like that. "Sure why

not." She said in a cool tone. Hermonie smiled and lead her in to a compartment far from her own.

"I'm Hermonie by the way." the bushy headed girl said while walking. "Judith." Hermonie smiled,

"Nice to meet you!" They reached the compartment. Hermonie walked in and Judith looked in. She

saw two red heads and a raven haired boy and a scrawny looking boy playing some sort of game

with the red headed girl. Hermonie ushered her in. Judith reluctantly came in. She sat next to the

raven haired boy. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." he smiled at her. "And I'm Ron." said the red headed

boy before she could say anything to… oh damn I forgot his name she cursed in her mind. "That's

my sister Ginny." he pointed to the girl with flaming red hair. "And that's Neville." said Hermonie.

Pointing to the scrawny boy sitting on the floor. "I'm Judith." she said and looked out the window

even though she was far from it. "Harry, do you know how many boy's have been looking at my

sister this summer?! I had to beat them of with a stick!." says Ron. Ah Harry that's his name.

Thinks Judith in her own head. "What do you people do for fun around here?!" Judith busted out.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed something fun to do, she wasn't a sit around person she

was the person who was the class clown who got in trouble for goodness sakes! Hermonie looked

at a very stressed Judith. "Well nothing for now, I mean what can you do on a train?" asks

Hermonie. Judith got a very evil smile on her face. "You people don't get out much do you?" she

laughed. "What's with this you people?" asks Ron. Hermonie looked puzzled. "What on earth are

you talking about?" "Tell me something Hermonie. Have you ever been dared to streak in front of

people at a party? Drank alcohol? Smoke?" Hermonie's eyes got big. "No! Never! I would never

do that to my body!" she said. And in a small voice she asked, "Have you?" All eyes were on

Judith now. They were waiting for her answer. "Yes." was her answer and she said it proud.

Everyone in the compartment started talking. Judith just smiled at the reaction she was getting.

"Geese no one here does anything fun." Hermonie went ballistic. "Those things could kill you!

Smoking is very bad! And alcohol?! What are you thinking Judith?" asked Hermonie. Judith

shrugged and got up. "Well see you all later, I'm off to find something to do!" At that she walked

out of the compartment and bumped in to someone. He was a very sexy blonde in her opinion. She

smiled and got out of his way and walked away form him. He turned around as she walked away.

---------

Draco Malfoy was not a person to take lightly. He was a bad ass and he doesn't care who knows

it. When he saw this girl his eyes nearly came out of his head. She was the most beautiful thing he

had ever seen and had a nice butt too. She was a looker. He wondered who that was. She must be

new. He thought. For he knew all the girls in every year. He wondered if he should ditch making fun

of the golden trio. And that's exactly what he did. He turned and around and followed the girl.

Pansy walked up to him. "Drakie, want to find a _empty_ compartment with me?" She asked in her

sluttish tone. "No!" he answered back quickly. She was taken back by this. He never denied her

unless you count all the time's he did. But that didn't matter. Or at least she thought it didn't. She

saw Draco walking away from her so she went and found another Slytherin to seduce.

--------

Draco was now hunting this girl down. He had no clue what her name was or who she might be. All

he wanted was to get her in his arms. Then ditch her after the day was done. Because that was

Draco Malfoy the user. He never had the same girl two nights in a row. And that was a fact. He

asked anyone except for Gryffindor's if they had seen her. Some of them had and some of them

hadn't. Most of the girls were envious of her now. Because word was out Draco the sex god of

Slytherin was looking for her. And Draco usually doesn't look for people they look for him. He had

finally found her but she was entering Potty's, Weasel's, and Mudbloods compartment. He groan

and went in a few minutes later.

---------

Judith's head was spinning after she bumped in to the blonde. She was definitely in a dream. She

had to be because life could never be this good could it? She walked in the compartment with a

smile on. "What did you do?" asks Hermonie worried for her friend. "Nothing a swear just bumped

in to people yelled at them. The usual." says Judith. All she was thinking about was that guy. The

compartment door opened…. Oh look there he is. I love his sexy smirk, it's so cute! _Judith your _

_going soft. Says her brain._ No I'm not.. He's just cute. _remember this happened last time. _Yes

mother. Judith argued. _Fine if you don't want my help…. Oh heck with it he's hotter than the _

_day get him while you can!_ Judith only smirked at no one really.

-------

"Well if it isn't Mudblood, Potty, and Weasel. And there followers. He looked toward Ginny and

Neville." says Draco coldly. "Bugger off Malfoy!" spat Ron. "Oh but it's just so fun to come in here

and torture you all." said Draco in a fake preppy voice. Judith giggled. She cursed at herself she

was supposed to be on her friends side. "Well your new follower seems to enjoy my comments on

you… Gryffindor's" he said with disgust. Judith closed her eyes then got up. She was a head

shorter than him and a few inches. Judith sighed. "Get out of here. You piece of scum, and don't

ever dare to talk to my friends like that again. Or else I'll have your head." says Judith in her wanna

piece of me tone. "Well I wouldn't have to act like this if, they all didn't think they ran the school."

he said back icily. "Well they won't be running the school by themselves for long they'll have me

with them. And you seem like you run most of the school anyways so if I were you, I wouldn't be

to upset." says Judith. She smiled and held his gaze. He smirked. He was liking this girl by the

minute. What I world record! He thought happily. "I suggest you leave now, before we start killing

each other." Judith says ever so seductively. "Oh, but wouldn't it be fun?" he said in a mocking

tone. She laughed. They seemed to be more like flirting than really mad. Then when she thought

everything was over he kissed her right on the lips. A fast kiss leaving her with wanting more and

himself wanting more. With that he swept out of the compartment. She touched her lips still

shocked. "So how was his kiss?!" asked a very excited Ginny. Judith turned around slowly.

"Umm… breath taking?" she said. She didn't even know that he was standing right out side the

door to listen. He smirked when he heard that and left.

**I know i shouldn't be doing another on but this one was to good not to put up! Ok so this is my third fic… and my first on sucked I guess… my second one is doing ok….. well I'm posting this one to see how people like it. Ok well hope you liked it!**

**-SweetNoBody**


	2. Just Kiding!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only Judith. Uh kinda sad today so I'm going to try and make this chapter happy.**

Judith blinked a couple times and then sat back down. Hermione rushed over to her. She studded

Judith's face then Ginny came over. Hermione looked sad for Judith and Ginny seemed fluttery all of

a sudden.

"What did he do to you?" said Hermione.

"Was it a good feeling?" asked Ginny.

Judith only sat there. She wasn't to shocked but none the less shocked. She did kiss a very sexy

guy. Who wouldn't be shocked?! Especially when you just met them, it was a new record for Judith.

She smiled to herself and every one looked at her like she was crazy.

"Judith are you ok?" asked Ron looking at her worried.

Judith came out of her mind and nodded. Everyone looked at her strangely. They didn't believe Judith at all.

"I'm fine, you guys!" she said

She punched Harry on the shoulder. The ruffled Ron's hair and sat back in her seat. Everyone still

eyed her but let it go. There was nothing they could do right now.

----------

"Are you there yet?" asked Judith

It was a couple hours after . She had been asking are we there yet for the past hour. Hermione

looked up from her book. It looked like she was about to burst. Ginny got up and left a few minutes

ago and Harry had his head phones on and Ron was plugging his ears. She couldn't help but laugh.

It was a funny sight and Neville well he was passed out on the floor.

-----------

Draco went back in to his compartment. There was Crabe and Goyle but they where just plain

boring. All they did was sit there and eat. He looked at them shoving chocolate frogs, pasty patties,

and Bertty bots every flavor beans down there throats. They had offered him some but he refused

because it was totally disgusting and vile. He looked out the window plotting how to get that girl with

him. He still had no clue what her name was… he had to get her name. He's brain was working over

time and he didn't like it. He new she wasn't like the other girls or else she would be falling in to his

arms already. He liked a good game. But how to lure her in. He would have to get to know her and

make her trust him. He smirked. And laughed a evil laugh.

"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Goyle.

"Nothing your mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what I say." said Draco in a bored voice.

Goyle just smiled and went back to eating his food. Crabe looked up at Draco. But had a blank

expression on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Draco snapped

"Nothing, just wondering if you has any of my food over there. Because I'm missing some." he said

very slowly.

"You numskull! It's right beside you!" said Draco now annoyed.

Crabe looked to his side. And smiled a stupid smile. And started to eat his food. Draco cringed

seeing them eat. He got up ignoring them asking him where is was off too. Draco walked down the

hall in to a compartment that had no one in it. He sat there in silence all the way to Hogwarts

working on his plan.

----------

Judith was more nervous than you would have thought. She kept her cool on the outside but her mind was buzzing. Her fingers tingling and her toes numb. Hermione looked over at Judith and smiled a warm smile then they sent her on her way to the boats with Hagrid. Judith bid them a farewell and got on the boats. The other's raced toward the carriages.

-------

Judith got off the boats. She was so much taller than all the first years it wasn't even funny.

McGonagal came out of the great hall and lead them in. She walked up to the sorting hat and

Dumbledore smiled at Judith, who nodded to the old man. She smiled and looked confident. That's

until The teacher called out Montgomery, Judith. Then her smiled faded. She walked up to the

sorting hat and sat on the stool. She looked out amongst the tables and saw Hermione, Ron and

Harry waving from one table and the blonde headed boy smirking at another table. Judith's heart

dropped to the floor and shattered.

**Well that's my kewlio chapter! What house should Judith be in? I don't even know someone yell out a house! Hehe. And to the people who are reading this story tell your friends about it! Everyone! Haha! Ok I'm done see yah.**

**-SweetNoBody**


End file.
